


Promise

by elvish_sky



Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: A.N: Another prompt drabble! Yay!!! (that wasn’t sarcastic I’m honestly having a blast with these!) I think this one is adorable (I’m really in a fluff mood lately for writing, which is odd because I’m loving reading angst right now). I hope you like it!!Word Count: 354Pairing: Eomer x Reader, implied Eowyn x Faramir
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Reader, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Another prompt drabble! Yay!!! (that wasn’t sarcastic I’m honestly having a blast with these!) I think this one is adorable (I’m really in a fluff mood lately for writing, which is odd because I’m loving reading angst right now). I hope you like it!!  
> Word Count: 354  
> Pairing: Eomer x Reader, implied Eowyn x Faramir

Promise

Sitting on your bed in the room you shared with your husband, you fumed. Your husband had sworn up and down that he would take you riding today, and you had been looking forward to it for weeks. Sure, you could have gone out on your own, but it was more fun with Eomer. And he had forgotten .   
You hadn’t bothered to go to dinner, so you knew he would be along soon to check on you. Forgetful as he could be, he was a caring husband.   
And there he was. The door opened and he peeked his head through, entering and shutting the door behind him when he saw you.  
“My love! You didn’t come to dinner, I was worried.”  
“Humph.” You scowled at him and turned your back. “Did you have fun riding today?”  
He began changing into his nightclothes. “Yes, we rode out to check on- Oh crap.” He came around to face you, the sorry expression on his face almost comical.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N, I completely forgot. I’ll make it up to you.”  
You humphed again, and he scrambled to come up with something, sitting on the bed next to you with a pleading expression.  
“We could, I don’t know, go riding tomorrow? Um… I’ll get you a new horse. Two new horses? I’ll give you Eowyn. Yes. Eowyn. Anything you want, Y/N.”  
You laughed at your panicking husband. “Eomer. It’s fine. Besides, Faramir might object to that. Now shut up and hold me.”   
He blinked.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“I mean, I was mad at first, but you’re just absolutely ridiculous so I’m not mad anymore.”  
He sighed in relief.   
“Do you still want Eowyn?”  
“No, you moron.”  
“That’s probably good. The two of you together are a force to be reckoned with.”  
You smiled at this, settling into his arms as you lay down together. Your back was against his chest, one of his arms slung around your waist, your head tucked under his chin. Comfortable, you sighed in content.  
“Promise me we’ll go riding tomorrow?”  
You felt his head move as he nodded.  
“I promise.”


End file.
